


We're Not in Argus Anymore

by GalacticMelody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Kidnapping, Oscar and Ozpin, Other, POV Alternating, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticMelody/pseuds/GalacticMelody
Summary: What if Ruby and the gang didn't find Oscar waiting at the house in Argus?Upon arriving at the city of Argus, tension is high when Team RWBY and co reunite. Secrets are revealed to JNR, Jaune not taking it well lashes out at Oscar. Oscar now scared and upset decides to head into town to clear his head... but things don't go as expected. A few old faces appear, but not who Oscar expects. This is the story of what happened if Oscar didn't make it back to the house and who he met while alone and unable to call for help...where will this all lead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of the later half of RWBY Volume 6 Chapter 8 from Oscar's POV. A short chapter to start things off.

Chapter 1: Dead End

Oscar watched in shock as Jaune, someone he had started to get to know was overcome by rage and punched the wall of his sister's home. Shattering the plaster as his gauntlet hit with enough force to make Oscar jump in slight shock. "Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed in alarm. Oscar had only witnessed this intense anger once before, during the fight at Haven academy. He felt the picture flooding back, Jaune in tears as he yelled at the woman in the crimson dress, Cinder right before the chaos of the fight started. But this time there wasn't anyone to face. He hoped that things would calm down after they talked. He felt a pang of guilt for what was causing Jaune this rage, Ozpin had lied to them all. And although he wasn't Ozpin, he couldn't help but feel responsible for pulling the curtain away. As well as having the old wizard's regret seep into his own. Making his heart heavy with shame and guilt, it was taking quite a toll.

"Everything we did was for nothing!" Jaune exclaimed as he started to pace the room.

"That's not true," Blake spoke up from the couch, her tone seeming tired.

"Really?" Nora responded from beside her. "Because it sure does sound like it." She huffed in frustration.

"If Salem can't be killed... then how are we supposed to win this..." Ren sighed. His words hanging heavily in the air.

The silence that followed was suffocating. Oscar lifts his gaze to Ruby across the room, he was hoping for one of her speeches. The spark that Ozpin spoke about so often. But she wasn't responding.

"Wow... great plan everyone!" says Jaune sarcastically.

Oscar found himself releasing his grip on his arm, taking a step forward. "Look. None of this is great we know...but we're not the bad guys here." He proclaimed gesturing to himself while looking across the room at all the others.

"Are we sure about that?" Jaune responded. His back to Oscar, his tone started to go frigid. Oscar felt goosebumps form up his arms and on his neck. He didn't understand what Jaune was saying, he must have misunderstood.

"What?"

"He's in your head isn't he?!" Jaune's voice grows louder as he turns suddenly and stalks towards Oscar glaring accusingly. "Did YOU already know about this?!" Everyone's eyes go wide with realization as to what is happening.

As he continued to draw closer Oscar felt himself start to shake, his instincts telling him to get out of there. But he found he couldn't move away. Suddenly Weiss from beside him tries to stop Jaune who was right ontop of them. "He didn't know any of it!" her response ignored as suddenly Oscar feels Jaune push him forward and back. Oscar in shock doesn't have time to react. Suddenly he feels himself being pushed against the wall hard. "Gah!"

"How much longer can we even trust HIM?!" Jaune heatedly states.

"Jaune!" Yang exclaims.

"How do we even know it is really HIM??? What if we've been talking to that LIAR all this time!!" suddenly Jaune is shaking him. Oscar is scared, Jaune's tall form towering over his small frame. He is shaking in fright. He can't focus on anything else except becoming as nonthreatening as possible, hoping Jaune will let up. Trying to regain his breathe.

"JAUNE!" Ruby exclaims with a warning in her tone. Her eyes glaring slightly at her friend.

Suddenly the shaking stops. But Oscar has his eyes tightly shut. He doesn't dare open them. His arms raise in surrender. He feels the clasping gauntlets let him loose. But he doesn't feel relief. He slowly opens his eyes, glancing at Jaune who has a look of shock and guilt in his eyes. As Jaune moves to take a step, Oscar flenches. Waiting for more shaking or even something else. Jaune had the eyes of an enraged tiger, and Oscar was the focus of his hatred. He pulls away backing back into the wall his eyes closing, bracing for more. But Jaune just continues up the stairs.

Oscar can hear the others continue conversing as well as Ren and Nora rushing up the stairs after Jaune. But he is too dazed and processing what had just happened to fully grasp the conversations end. His eyes stay on the carpet. His breath coming out gaspy. His arms shaking slightly. Oscar can't look at anyone, he turns towards the door. Thoughts swirling through his head at a hundred miles per minute. He needed out. He couldn't stand to be in this house for another minute. He needed to get away. His eyes never leave the door. Once everything has calmed down. He watches Ruby exit the room towards the yard. He quietly makes his way to the door. Looking behind him to make sure the other three girls aren't paying attention. Blake has her face in her hands. Yang focuses on Blake her hand moving in soothing circles along the faunus' back. Weiss after all the yelling decided to go into the kitchen to get out of there.

He lets out a shallow breathe. His composure coming back. 'I can't be here right now. I need to clear my head...' He grabs the doorknob in his gloved hand and gently pulls the door open and silently slips out of the house and walks away. Distance widening as he looks back to make sure he isn't followed. The fresh air would help him process what had just happened. He needed to think on what to do next.

His mind was swimming with so much confusion and the need to get away that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Or who might be watching close behind.


	2. A Boy in a City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar decides to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Sometimes my depression makes me sleep for hours on end and then I don't have any free time.

Oscar upon closing the door, entered the open space of the city of Argus. He surveyed the area, not very certain what to do next. He let the sun hit his chest, thankful it wasn't cloudy in the sky. His farming clothes would be no match against the winter climate. Luckily though unlike Atlas, Argus mostly dealt with minor snow, ice, and little else. Enough to keep cool, but their architectural choices had calmed the weather's wrath. But he couldn't guess about how it was at night time. Surely if the wind picked up, it could get rather chilly on the Argus streets. Done musing, he decided to go right. Might as well see what the city had to offer while calming down. Back at the farm when he would feel down, he would explore the fields and treeline of his aunt's farm in order to get his mind clear. He would examine things, birds, bugs, plants, etc. He was at peace as long as he had something to focus on. At the moment though, all he could focus on was feeling lost in a place he had never been to. Remembering for the first time, that this was a larger settlement. Not a village near the farmstead.

As he followed the path of the sidewalk. He made sure to stay out of the way of any passerby. He was already socially awkward as it was, and this mood wasn't helping. No more yelling, he couldn't take another confrontation. At the thought of the farm he started to feel his throat tighten. He never told his aunt where he went, no letter, nothing. At the time he thought it would be easier to leave then if he left no trace behind. His aunt could manage fine without him. But as of now, the thought of returning was tempting. But along with his longing, he felt a tug on his subconscious.

"Ozpin?" he whispered stopping short in front of a small cafe. Keeping his voice down to not draw attention. As if in response he felt a warmth radiate throughout his body, it was almost like a sort of embrace. A sign he was listening. But there was no response. "You are still not going to come out are you." Oscar huffed in annoyance. He wasn't angry at Ozpin like the others. He understood the old wizard. Especially during the confrontation in the woods after the train crash. He felt his shame in that moment, his feelings of regret, as well as the self hatred. Oscar had felt the same after he had ended up crashing his aunt's brand new tractor and almost caused a wild fire in their crop field. She had forbid him from touching it. Though a overly simple comparison, the feelings of regret were the same. A mistake you wish to take back. The sadness of seeing those you adore, look to you with a look of shame and dismay. The trust broken.

"You are going to have to come back eventually," Oscar chided lightly. "I know you regret your past, but we need to think about now. And, what we need to do to fix what has been broken." Jaune's angry and hurt face flashed into his mind. He wondered if it was his own mind, or Oz projecting the image at this moment. With a sad sigh he decided to leave Ozpin alone.

Suddenly he felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He quickly turned to find-. Nothing.

Oscar let out of huff, now he was just being paranoid. No wonder, he was by himself in a neighborhood he didn't know. But he could has sworn that it felt like someone was watching him from somewhere. He quickly walked into the cafe, if his instincts were correct staying in a public establishment would keep him safe. He needed to calm his nerves. Oscar approached the front counter of the cafe, a nice cheery barista was just finishing up the last order in her line. As they made eye contact she smiled warmly. "How can I help you sweetie? Care for some coffee?"

"Yes please, one cup of black coffee with four sugars." Oscar announced confidently. He hadn't been much of a coffee drinker in the past. But after trying it on the train, he was coming around. He found he liked to taste the roast of the coffee, but wanted it sweet enough to not be bitter. He reached into his pocket and took out a worn leather wallet. He may have left his backpack at the house but he kept his money on his person. After paying the nice lady for his cup of joe, he took a seat by the window and entertained himself watching people walk by. Shame he left his books in his backpack, but he didn't feel like going back just yet. He wasn't sure how long Jaune would be angry with him. In his heart of hearts, he knew he would have to go back to the house. To face the others. But as of this moment the wounds were too fresh, he needed time to himself.

As the sky started to darken and his second cup of coffee was spent. Oscar decided he should head off. But his gaze fell on a sight that sent him out of his seat in surprise. Jaune was sitting on the bench about a block or two from the cafe. Nora and Ren were standing infront of him pointing towards the cafe. Oscar in a sense of urgency went up to the front counter where the barista was busy cleaning her station.

"Back for round three? You better slow down." She said cheerfully. "No thanks, I just had a question. Is there a second exit I can use to leave from?" Oscar knew he didn't have anything to worry about. But he wasn't ready to talk to Jaune or anyone. He wasn't ready for another confrontation. Not now. He needed more time.

The barista gave him a worried look but upon seeing his desperation pointed towards the back room. "I'm not supposed to do this but I do have a door to the back alley. But you need to be quick before anyone sees."

With no time to lose Oscar followed her into the backroom and out the door. The barista propped the door open by staying in the door-frame. "The door is locked from the outside so I need to stay inside. Are you going to be okay on your own?" Worry covered her face, he hadn't meant to frighten her. "Yes," Oscar exclaimed, "I can make my way back to the street from here. I'm sorry to have put you in this position. I hope you don't get in trouble."

She giggled playfully. "Oh don't worry," she responded, "My family owns this cafe. I could only get fired if I burnt the place down." She winks, suddenly the service bell back at the front counter starts ringing. "Well duty calls. Good luck sweet boy. Come back soon." And the door closed after her.

Oscar went to the front of the alley, where he could see if the others were still at the bench. He let out a sigh of relief, realizing they had moved on. He was about to walk back onto the sidewalk when all of a sudden, he felt a large hand grip him by the back of the neck and tug him back into the darkness of the alley. Next thing he knew he was flying into the opposite side hitting a fence, knocking the air from his lungs, his eyes spotting.

Gasping for air and frozen in place from the shock of the collision he looked up to see a large intimidating shadow come towards him. He presses closer to the fence as if too hide. But there is no where to hide. He was trapped. Once the figure was infront of him. His eyes cleared up to see none other than Hazel towering before him. The man was as big and intimidating as when they had their first encounter. And all that Oscar could do was stare in confusion.

"I have been tracking down your lackeys for a while Ozpin. To think, I'd find you alone. You should have known you could never escape me." Hazel's voice was calmer then before. But that just made him all the more terrifying.

"I'm not-, I'm not Ozpin." Oscar wheezed, still having trouble regulating his breathing.

"You might as well be," Hazel responded.

"My name is-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW IT!" Hazel's fist came forward but as Oscar raised his hands he found that Hazel had hesitated. "Why did he choose a child? To taunt me?"

And Oscar understood. He didn't want to know Oscar by name, because it would make him sympathize with the person he was hunting down. "You had no issue attacking me at Haven."

Hazel's eyes narrowed. "Make no mistake, if it came down to it, I would even kill a child like you. I told you before, you have chosen death. But Salem would be displeased if I acted out again. You might say this is a blessing, or a curse." And as he spoke Hazel retrieved a syringe from his pocket. "You won't die this day." Before Oscar could do anything suddenly Hazel gripped his head in his free hand and stuck the needle into his neck. "Oscar!" Ozpin cried inside his head.

"This is scorpion venom, it paralyzes the body while slowly making it's way to the heart. A full grown adult would go down with this full syringe. But since you are small you don't need much." Oscar felt something warm enter his bloodstream and suddenly he felt his muscles start to stiffen. It wasn't long before he couldn't even lift his head. He stayed conscious enough to feel himself be lifted off the ground. Hazel craddled Oscar, it was almost gentle like how you would hold a baby.

Oscar felt himself fading, and the lights from the streetlamps and the cold winds of the streets of Argus didn't help. He could hear someone question Hazel why Oscar was in his arms. Hazel brushed off the question by claiming Oscar was his son, had fallen asleep and he was taking him home. But after a certain point. Oscar drifted off.

Into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was to your liking considering we diverge from canon at this point! Stay tuned. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Me along with many Oscar stans were very on edge when we learned our little bean had ran off during Volume 6. We feared many possibilities. This is one of the many theories I had about how this would go. And it would effect the story moving forward. Now my plan now that Volume 7 is right around the corner is to focus on keeping as close to canon events as possible. But with the path diverging slightly. Volume 7 may change the story as I go. New information coming to light as well as more possibilities on what to do with the story. I don't have a set number of chapters but I have the beginning planned for the most part as well as enough material to continue the story from this point.


End file.
